legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bigbudcat
Hi there and welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bigbudcat page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Customize your signature at , or if you don't know how to make a custom signature, see this page.) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki policies. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jamesster.LEGO (Talk) 19:35, October 23, 2011 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Welcome to the Wiki, buddy! -Nebula- Thanks! Unfortunately, I got about 12 hours of glitched free game time, and now I'm done up until the weekend. After that, I'm hosed for a while (it's not my fault). Bigbudcat 01:57, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I answered your question on Mythrun's wall. :P -Nebula- Thanks. :P Bigbudcat 19:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I would welcome you to the wiki, but Nebula kinda stole my.... thing... that gets stolen... when you've already been welcomed... :P Eddy847 03:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey BBC! It's me Dino! Anyways, we should get together and fight somewhere like Crux or Ninjago! :) cya later! DinoSharkCobra 17:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Short term memory loss. :P There was going to be a Frostburgh expansion this year, mods confirmed; also, the yeti (plural) weren't enemies. Just creatures. Huh. I thought they had been classified as enemies. Oh well - I should have remembered that Shival didn't spawn anything hostile in Nexus Tower. Bigbudcat 16:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting on right now. :) Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 22:51, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I got your message just now. :) Sure! How about chat right now on the wiki! DinoSharkCobra 18:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Faction Alpha Hey, just wondering, could you sign up for the the faction alpha site? It's at: teamfactionalpha.blogspot.com Hope to see ya in-game soon! :) Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 17:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I just got your message on my page, and thank you! We all need to stay together after LU closes. I'm trying to get all the FA members to join LU wiki too (the 2 I know in real life are reluctant to join, but I'll get them to :P). The FA site and the LU wiki are good ways to chat with each other until we either migrate to another game or get the LU server. :) Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 18:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to tell you that to sign up you need to go to Team Forum and then click REGISTER on the top right of the FORUM thing, not at the very top of the page. Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 18:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Team SKIS Please visit the below Message Boards topic if you are interested in keeping Team SKIS alive. In fact, just visit it anyway. :P http://messageboards.lego.com/en-US/showpost.aspx?PageIndex=68&PostID=3062438#3062438 23:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I know There was a format error wasnt talking to you, sorry for the confusion [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Yup. Most likely. As soon as I changed it, the lettering went back to normal. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Ok, good Anything would help. Cropped would be better, though, so that it would focus more on the one item. Thanks, [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Pics Sure! We can do that some time. maybe we can meet on the chat. Riohttp://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk 21:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Property Guards Do you mean deleting their individual pages and replacing them with a property guard page as a whole, or just a property guard page? [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 17:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I suppose so, go ahead. But don't make a new article, do it on the category page at Category:Property Guards. We can add redirects to it later. Add whatever info you want to the category; but I would prefer you not make a normal page. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 18:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Mission Reminder Note: Treats for the Beast's completion speech is "Okay, be strong Cole, be strong. It's just a Dragon pet." Beast of Earth's acceptance speech is "Interact with the statue and then tame the Dragon pet! And I'll stand here and try to be brave!" Initial after-acceptance speech is "I wouldn't get too close when that thing is eating." Approach after accepting mission speech is "What's a good name for an Earth Dragon pet? Don't pick something dirty!" Completed approach speech is "I really don't like dragons. At least this one is small." Completion speech is "Huh. Wow. It's not that scary at all. But I still don't want to pet it!!" Yes, with two exclamation points. You should have recorded all of this stuff before. Regards, Yourself Last thing you said on my talk page was that you had something to tell me, and then we never did get around to meeting up in-game... So 1.) what did you want to say, and 2.) are you coming to the last FA meeting on Saturday? Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 00:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) FA Ok. :( But we can still talk on the wiki! :) And if Sherman gets the LU rights, we will all be coming on back to LU! :) And about the meeting, I might not even be able to make it... :'( I'm staying at my Grandparent's this weekend (can't teel you why :P) and they can't work LU on their computers. So ya. I'll post if we can hold it off for ya or if I can even come! :P Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 17:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) So. What's up? Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 22:26, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sup! Just wanted to say hi, see if anything's going on. :) :P Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 18:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Nostalgia ftw Wow, it's been a long time dude. If you ever get this message, I think it would be great to hang out and catch up sometime. Me and the guys from Faction Alpha are all still together, if you wanted to play a game with us, just contact me on steam ;) http://steamcommunity.com/id/dinotheinvisibleninja Dino out. DinoSharkCobra (talk) 05:19, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Long time no see Hey Pierre, it's bigtrainfan! Was browsing the wiki and stumbled across you, so I thought I'd say hello! I'd love to catch up with ya if you have a chance. My name on steam is bigtrainfan as well, or you can just message me here if that's easier. :P Either way I hope to hear from you soon! ~bigtrainfan~ (talk) 04:21, June 15, 2015 (UTC)